


Strawberries left to decay

by thirdgymnasium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, kenma comforting kuroo, kuroken married husbands living together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdgymnasium/pseuds/thirdgymnasium
Summary: Kuroo vuelve a la ciudad donde nació y pasó los primeros años de su infancia.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Kuroo Tetsurou's Father, Kuroo Tetsurou & Kuroo Tetsurou's Mother, Kuroo Tetsurou & Nekomata Yasufumi
Kudos: 3





	Strawberries left to decay

> Even though you raised me I will never be your mother  
> Queen of each and every Sunset Marquis  
> Even though you're crazy you will never be a sister  
> You're my Old Woman in the Sea

“Kuro. Hablé con tu hermana hace un rato.”

Cuando entré a casa no pude saludar a Kenma como acostumbraba. Generalmente está sentado de espaldas a la entrada, concentrado en un juego y con los auriculares puestos. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para admirarlo, incluso viéndolo como estoy más acostumbrado a verlo (frente a la pantalla, un poco encorvado, con el pelo desordenado, los ojos brillosos y una expresión que traduce concentración extrema) el corazón me late más rápido y el amor que siento por él me llena de repente. Después me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, lo que hace que instintivamente se incline un poco hacia atrás, más cerca mío. Al principio se sobresaltaba, pero después de tantos años viviendo juntos seguramente ya sepa a qué hora voy a aparecer según el día de la semana y las cosas que tenga que hacer. A veces, cuando llego en horarios inusuales, momentos en los que él estaría haciendo otra cosa, me encuentro con la misma escena. No parecíamos cansarnos de nuestras pequeñas rutinas.

Ese día estaba sentado en el sillón, su cuerpo se notaba pesado y su cara se había teñido de una seriedad que no pude descifrar. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

“¿Mi hermana?”

“Llamó para avisarte que falleció su madre. También aclaró que no podía llamar más tarde, por eso te lo estoy diciendo yo.”

Mecánicamente, caminé hacia el sillón y me senté con Kenma, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular. Unos minutos después me di cuenta que su cabeza estaba en mis piernas y que mis dedos habían buscado refugiarse en su pelo, acariciándolo con cuidado, como si fuese él quien estaba a punto de romperse y no yo.

“¿Vas a ir?”

Intenté responder pero no me salió ninguna palabra. No me di cuenta de lo sumido que estaba en mi mismo hasta que las manos de Kenma agarraron las mías, abriendo los ojos para cruzar nuestras miradas.

“Te acompaño” dijo con seguridad. Con eso alcanzó.

Kenma se durmió en mi falda y lo cargué hasta el cuarto, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho cuando llegamos a la cama, confiando en que los latidos de su corazón me ayudarían a conciliar el sueño.

Aunque tenemos un auto y los dos sabemos manejar, decidimos ir en tren a mi ciudad natal. Mi madre siempre dijo que no quería un velorio lleno de lágrimas, o ser enterrada bajo tierra para descomponerse lentamente, así que mi hermana decidió cremar su cuerpo. Íbamos a ser sólo ella, su esposo, Kenma y yo. Al parecer ni la muerte estrechó la brecha que existía entre nuestra madre y nuestro padre, quien decidió quedarse en Tokio.

Cada tanto intentaba volver a la realidad para asegurarme de no lastimarle los dedos a Kenma al apretarlos demasiado fuerte sin intención. En el anular izquierdo lucía un anillo idéntico al mío y no pude evitar sonreír. Era la única persona que quería a mi lado en ese momento. No necesitaba muchas palabras, solo que fueran suyas. Kenma me cuidaba mejor que nadie.

Al llegar me costó reconocer la casa en la que crecí. No porque haya cambiado mucho, sino que apenas me acordaba de cómo se veía. Mi hermana estaba viviendo ahí con su esposo, y también fue donde mi madre pasó sus últimas semanas. Sentí que me ahogaba cuando entré. Ser invadido por el olor a hospital y mi infancia al mismo tiempo fue abrumante.

Después de dejar nuestras cosas en el que fue mi cuarto nos reunimos los cuatro en el comedor para compartir un almuerzo al que de familiar le faltaba bastante. Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que vimos a mi hermana y a su esposo. Los dos eran médicos, así que no tenían mucho tiempo. Yo simplemente no tenía interés, y Kenma lo respetaba.

“Debe haber sido fantástico crecer en una casa tan grande y linda como esta” dijo mi cuñado, atinando a romper el hielo.

Era el que más afectado se veía de todos, quizá porque vivía sus emociones muy a flor de piel. Además, estaba claro que el lazo que creó con mi madre era bastante fuerte. No era entonces ninguna sorpresa que su muerte le doliera más que a los propios hijos. El hombre sentado en frente mío había compartido con ella más palabras y tiempo en esos cortos meses que yo en toda mi vida. Mi hermana, por su parte, se protegía tras una frialdad inquebrantable, había aprendido de chica a no dejar que nada la afecte.

Me quedé en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras para describir un momento de mi vida que sentía ajeno a mi mismo. Era la misma sensación que me recorrió las pocas veces que Kenma me preguntó sobre mi infancia antes de conocerlo. Quería contarle sobre los nísperos que descubrí una vez en el jardín, pero no lograba definir si había sido cuando tenía cuatro o siete años. Tampoco podía recordar cuándo me había empezado a gustar al voleibol, solo sabía que había sido antes de llegar a Tokio.

“Tetsuro tiene historias muy interesantes sobre su infancia” me ayudó Kenma en su cortante estilo al notar la incertidumbre aparecer en mí.

Unas horas después nos dirigimos a la funeraria donde el cuerpo de mi madre iba a ser cremado. Mi hermana firmó unos papeles y nos dijeron que iban a tardar de dos a tres horas en terminar la incineración, así que Kenma y yo nos sentamos en la plaza que estaba justo en frente a esperar, no había necesidad de ir mucho más lejos. Había más de un puesto de flores en la cuadra, y la vista hubiese sido alegre si no hubiésemos sabido la razón detrás de esa ubicación estratégica.

Esta era la segunda vez que mi madre me dejaba. La primera fue cuando permitió que mi padre me arrastrara a Tokio con él. Nunca había sido alguien particularmente elocuente o demostrativa, pero recuerdo sentirme más seguro cuando ella estaba cerca. Aunque nunca me abrazó mucho, irme de su casa se sintió como ser arrancado de sus brazos. Nunca intenté volver a contactarme con ella, ni ella mostró intenciones de reencontrarse conmigo. No porque no nos quisiéramos, solo no estábamos acostumbrados a la cercanía del otro.

Cuando volvimos a la casa de mi hermana después de pasar a buscar la urna, decidimos dejarla en algún cajón hasta definir dónde esparcir las cenizas. Mi madre no parecía tener un lugar favorito en el mundo, así que ninguno parecía adecuado.

El cansancio nos ganaba, así que pasamos la noche ahí. Kenma me acompañó en mi desvelo, uno de los tantos que esa habitación había conocido. Ya no estaban las almohadas que usaba para ahogar los gritos que invadían la casa cuando la madrugada ya estaba avanzada y no podía recurrir a mis auriculares. Había aprendido a la fuerza que intentar pararlos solo lo empeoraba, así que desear que se callaran de una vez era mi mejor opción.

No culpo a mi hermana por haberme dejado solo con ellos. Al haber cumplido dieciocho, vio la oportunidad para escapar de ese ambiente y la tomó sin dudarlo. Su decisión podría parecer egoísta, pero fue por puro instinto de supervivencia. Yo no hubiese aguantado tantos años como ella. Lo que sí le reprocho es no haberme vuelto a buscar antes, cuando yo era más chico y todavía me importaba haber perdido una hermana.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero las caricias de Kenma me despertaron. Rechazamos amablemente la invitación de mi cuñado de llevarnos en auto hasta la estación y decidimos salir más temprano para poder llegar caminando. En el camino nos cruzamos con el gimnasio donde practicaba con mis amigos. Esos recuerdos sí me sacaron una sonrisa.

“Ahí empezó todo.”

“Me alegra conocer un poquito más de vos.”

Mientras volvíamos a Tokio en el tren, las sensaciones de la primera vez que recorrí ese mismo camino con mi padre volvieron a visitarme. Había estado todo el viaje preguntándole sobre los pueblos y paisajes que aparecían en mi ventana, esperando que mis palabras opacaran mis pensamientos. Imaginar mi futuro a partir de ese día me daba vértigo, era un vacío imposible de recorrer sin mis amigos ni mi madre. Él se limitó a recordarme que la nueva escuela iba a ser más exigente, que no iba a alcanzar el nivel solo con mi ingenio, y que entrar a un buen club de voleibol iba a ser difícil.

Esta vez, con Kenma sosteniéndome, me sentía aliviado de volver al lugar que se había convertido en mi hogar. Un hogar que me costó construir, sin tener un ejemplo a seguir porque no había tenido uno antes. Un hogar por el que valió la pena esperar, que ahora comparto con la persona que más amo.

La primera vez que visité su tumba desde su muerte, me apoyé contra la parte de atrás de la lápida y mi mente no puedo formular nada más allá de un simple “gracias”. Puede no parecer adecuado o suficiente, pero para mí esa palabra engloba el infinito. ¿Dónde termina la gratitud hacia quien más enseñanzas nos deja?

Lo primero que me enseñó fue a divertirme como el niño que era. Entendí que, a mis cortos nueve años, no tenía que estar preocupándome como lo hacía o sintiendo tal peso en mis hombros. Al parecer estaba creciendo muy rápido. Lo segundo fue la paciencia. No es que fuera alguien particularmente inquieto, pero a veces me olvidaba que tenía que ser paciente no sólo con los demás sino que también conmigo mismo. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo que, aunque las relaciones exigen trabajo, confianza y compromiso, valen la pena. Pero por sobre todo, aprendí a compartir. Aprendí a compartir logros y fracasos con el equipo al que hoy puedo llamar mi familia. Aprendí a compartir sueños y miedos con quien nunca se fue de mi lado, por mas que me costara creer que siguiera ahi despues de verme en mi peor estado. Aprendí a compartir el amor que siento con quienes me rodean y los vi recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, guardando un pedacito de mi para siempre.

Cuando me paré, dejé con cuidado el ramo de dalias violetas al costado de la lápida. El florista me dijo que los hijos se las regalan a sus padres como muestra de gratitud por todo lo que han recibido de ellos. La inscripción “ _Nekomata Yasufumi _” brillaba bajo la luz del atardecer mientras volvía a casa.__


End file.
